Dress to Kill
by Takucchi
Summary: Kuroko tried to look more compatible with his redhead lover after a not so enjoyable date; but somehow, Akashi did not find it amusing at all. Not at all.
1. Chapter 1: Date?

_**AN:** I don't even know what I did here. I just encountered this idiom during one of my classes, and somehow it gave me ideas (more like kinky ones). But really, this is my first try on this... Thing, so go easy on me._

_**Summary:** Kuroko tried to look more compatible with his redhead lover for once; but somehow, Akashi did not find it amusing at all. Not at all._

_**Warnings:** M-rated, yes... M- But I don't have the guts to write smut yet. YET. *Insert evil laugh here*_

_**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei~  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Dress to Kill<strong>

A teal haired male was frantically running at top speed as he struggles to tame his awfully ridiculous bed hair. He cursed under his breath for his luck. Of all days to oversleep, it just have to be his first date with lover, Akashi.

Yes, Akashi Seijuro, also known as _"The Emperor"_. He had always been the top of his class for he is the heir of the renowned CEO of Akashi Corporation. His blazing red hair was smooth as silk, his heterochromatic eyes of ruby and gold was all to superior that in one glance you'll turn into a puddle of goo. He was not very tall but even behind his wear, firm muscles were evident. To sum it up, Akashi was simply- Perfect.

He has always thought that nothing's perfect, until he attended a prestigious academy named Teiko. He was a college freshman under the course of AB Literature when he met Akashi in one of his classes and became friends with him.

At first, he was reluctant, eventually he too accepted Akashi proposal of being acquainted to him because he's "interesting". Akashi would always find the time to coax him in a little chat or if ever they have the same class, he makes sure to stick to him, even in groupings. There were also times that Akashi insists of having lunch together or visiting their school library and stuff.

Kuroko never knew why this seemingly perfect guy deemed him as interesting. He knows he was an average guy from an average family, never been top in class- never been the bottom, and for some reason his presence was weaker than of a normal person. How the hell is he interesting? Kuroko soon became accustomed to Akashi's company, and he had to admit- being with the redhead isn't so bad after all. Still, he could never comprehend the way Akashi thinks; and it proved to be true.

After school, Kuroko saw a sticky-note on the cover of his history textbook. The note said that he should come to the Student Council Office. The note was clearly from Akashi even though there was no name on it. Akashi never did mention about Council work and such but Kuroko knew that he was probably the president or whatever. The blunette wondered if he had done something wrong for him to go the Student Council Office, as far as he know he had been diligent enough to pass all the requirements while keeping a low profile.

Reaching the room, he knocked twice before turning the knob and opening the door painfully slow, he meekly popped his head inside with a court greeting and asked for Akashi's presence. A smooth, velvety voice answered back for him to step inside. He was right, Akashi was probably the president judging by the stacks of papers on the desk. He swallowed a lump in his throat before asking why he was called. The answer was what he didn't saw coming: "I just wanted to see you."

Kuroko blinked a couple of times before he comprehended what Akashi said. Wait, maybe he just needed something. So Kuroko prompted to ask only to see Akashi's perfect face in a scowl. The redhead stood up from his seat and walked toward the blunette whose heart was beginning to explode. He didn't know why but his face started to get hot when his personal space was broken by the proximity of Akashi and him. The taller one raised his hand and brushed the blunette's cheek with his thumb. His scowl now gone only to be replaced with a pleading look.

"Tetsuya," It sounded exhilarated "How can you be so dense?"

Their eyes locked on to each other, neither was breaking but the other was clearly shaken. His face turned bright red but he never did break the contact. He found the redhead's eyes fascinating but he knew he should break the contact now or else- scratch that. Akashi smiled lovingly at the blunette, a face he had never seen before, or if he did, he knew that it was only with him, he felt happy and confused, he was doubting whether his friend might just be joking or it was really the truth. He never had the chance to break the contact as Akashi pressed his lips onto his. It was paralyzing yet intoxicating. After a few seconds Akashi broke of the kiss and stared at Kuroko who was now a sputtering mess.

He chuckled before dropping the bomb that even his little blunette can't dodge.

_"Tetsuya, go out with me."_

He felt hypnotized by the eyes of the redhead whose filled with emotions unknown to him. All he could do was say _yes_.

Now let's go back to the actual thing.

The blunette arrived at the designated place where he and his lover would meet on their first date, for some reason the bench at the park was flocking with women. He walked a bit nearer and looked for his redhead only to see that the one being flocked by women was Akashi. The mogul seemed to not pay attention on the people around him, he noticed the other's presence _(of course the girls didn't)_ and stood up elegantly and walked to the smaller one. How can even one stand up elegantly? A feat only Akashi can do.

Kuroko almost drooled at the scene before him. Akashi was absolutely stunning, he wore a red v-neck shirt underneath a black vest that was probably worth thousands of yen. He wore gray designer jeans and a pair of Allen Edmond's leather shoes. Whereas he wore a plain light blue hoodie, a plain looking jeans and a pair of sneakers, to make it worse, his bed hair won't cooperate on what he wants to do. Oh, how he wanted to go hide in a hole right now!

The redhead chuckled on how Kuroko's hair stood up from every end, he brushed the teal locks using his hand and the people around them shot glares like daggers on the poor blunette. Although he liked the feeling, he brushed his lover's hand off and decided to fix it himself. After a minute or two fixing his hair, they decided to walk downtown to go to the theater instead of taking a bus, Akashi had movie tickets on a show that's going to be premiered tonight.

As the two were walking, Akashi sneakily intertwined their hands and pulled the blunette closer. The smaller one only blushed in protest that made the redhead chuckle. The two stopped by the burger joint and Akashi knew what the blunette wanted, so he went inside and ordered his lover's favorite drink. Kuroko was pleased as he sipped onto his milky goodness. So far the date was normal, but Kuroko knew sooner or later something's going to happen; and he was right.

Two girls encircled his lover and... Apparently they were hitting on him. The girls were asking if he had someone with him. Akashi was going to answer but the girls kept pestering him by speaking non-stop. That was the time when the blunette decided to butt it. The girl's didn't look dismayed. No, not at all; in fact they glared at him as if he were a disgusting excuse of a person. Oh how he wanted to let them have a taste of his _Ignite Pass_ if not that they were girls.

Being the gentleman that he is Akashi politely brushed the girls off and bluntly stated that he is already taken by the blunette, and he prefers to be with him. The girls rudely persisted that Akashi would have more fun if he were with them instead of the _plain-looking_ blunette. Naturally, Kuroko's confidence dropped down and seeing the girls were cute, and yeah- they were normal _girls. _Seeing as his little lover was getting uncomfortable, Akashi _smiled_ at the girls and _politely_ refused to go with them. It worked, probably. They ran off after insulting the two as gays. Akashi turned to Kuroko and opted to ignore them and continue their date.

During the whole date, Kuroko made sure to put some distance between him and Akashi because he felt really embarrassed- or more like he doesn't want Akashi to be ridiculed by his unsightly appearance. But Akashi seemed to be trying for the date to work; apparently, he was too preoccupied on how he really wasn't compatible with his perfect lover.

Instead of enjoying, the blunette felt like he inconvenienced Akashi. After the date Akashi walked Kuroko home. He bent down and kissed the smaller one's lips before taking a step back with a satisfied face. But the poor little blunette went home dejected with a flushed face.

* * *

><p>So there, the blunette was now standing in the middle of the park waiting for his redhead lover. The people who were passing by stole glances every know and then on the blunette who was fiddling as he felt the stares even from his back. He took a deep breath then exhaled. He needed to calm himself and stay cool he thought.<p>

_"This time it will be different."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Muwahahahahahaaaah... Okay, I'm gonna jump off a cliff now.<strong>_  
><em><strong>This'll probably be a two-shot or whatever 'kay, but it depends. I might make omakes. ;D<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2: This time, for sure

_**AN:** Yay~ Sorry for the long wait. I am back and raring to type again. It's summer vacation and I got nothing to do except stay in front of the ac... =w=; I'm friggin melting. __BTW, thank you for those who congratulated me upon graduating, it really made Takucchi happy. ;v;/_

_**Warnings:** Typos and maybe some grammatical errors; no smut yet. :p_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own the character nor Kuroko no Basuke; although I own the right to make fic of them making out, yeah? :DD  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Dress to Kill<strong>

A blunette was pacing back and forth in his small apartment who was holding a light blue phone in his hand- Namely, Kuroko Tetsuya.  
>He was mumbling something about hesitating and an annoying dog as he dialed a number whilst mentally praying that the said person answers his call. He was the only person he knew that has a lot of knowledge regarding fashion trends, besides his perfect lover of course.<p>

After a ring or two, Kuroko almost jumped when the said person greeted in a high-pitched tone. Here it goes...

_"KUROKOCHIIIIII~! It's rare for you to call~!"_

Across the line is his friend, Kise Ryouta. A charismatic, handsome, model whose popularity was quickly rising. He met him during highschool days, and well, one could say he resembled a puppy. Despite being a hyperactive guy, Kuroko somehow grew close to him and they became bestfriends. After graduating in highschool, Kise decided to pursue his career, modelling, and didn't go to college, while Kuroko wanted to study and be engrossed in books.

"Hello Kise-kun. Was it a wrong time?" he replies

_"No, no, I'm actually on a break right now. Why?" _

"I was wondering... Um... Are you free this Saturday?" Kuroko struggles to ask; he didn't want to inconvenience his friend knowing he's been busy lately

_"Eh?"_

There was a long awkward pause that made the blunette hold the phone tighter in his already sweaty hand.

_"YES! YES! I'M FREE! Why~?"_

"I need Kise-kun's help..." he meekly replies with a relieved sigh

_"Help?"_

Pleading that his friend won't laugh, Kuroko explained his first date's experience and how everything turned out. Kuroko asked if his model friend could help him find a decent set of clothes so that he'd look presentable on their next date; which would be on Monday since he and Akashi had vacant schedules. Being a supportive friend that he is, Kise willingly agreed and was more than happy that he could shop with his bestfriend, once in a blue moon if I might say.

After a short conversation, Kuroko added that Akashi shouldn't know of this. Kise's back hair stood knowing that when the redhead knows of this, he might not be able to see the morning sun the next day, he agreed nonetheless.

* * *

><p>Let's move to what's currently happening. There he is now, standing in the middle of the park waiting for his perfect lover. For some reason he couldn't help but fiddle; it may or may not have been his imagination but he could feel eyes practically stuck on him. It was an odd and unfamiliar feeling knowing that his presence is weaker than of normal ones.<p>

He arrived thirty minutes early than the appointed time. Of course it was because he _prepared _for this very day and made sure that everything will go right- with a certain blonde's help of course.

Kise actually wanted to buy tons of clothes for him but the blunette insisted that he only needed clothes for the occasion. After many tries of persuasion, Kise managed to let himself pay for the expenses. The blunette took note to repay Kise's kindness and temperance one day.

"Maybe I went too early." he thought

* * *

><p>Akashi Seijuro, A.K.A. The Emperor<em>, <em>confidently stepped out of their mansion's main door. He inhaled deeply whiffing a familiar scent of his mother's favorite red chrysanthemums. There was a smile plastered on his face, yet to others it may seem to look like an evil smile that could call the demons from who-knows-where. He noticed that some of his servants were cowering and others, swooning. It was rare for him to smile, or rather, show some emotions. He thought that showing your true feelings is a weakness; but a certain blunette proved him wrong. Meeting his current lover was probably the greatest thing that happened to him- aside from being perfect.

The first time he met his beloved was during the first day of his college life in a prestigious university known as Teiko. He was living in Kyoto when he was in middle school up to high school, until his father decided that he should succeed their company's Tokyo branch. He actually didn't need to attend college, since he was molded to excel in _all_ fields. And that's what he did. He just attended college to have a degree.

He was always good at reading people, so it was a piece of cake. _Everyone_- That's what he thought. He sat on a seat where he had no one else beside him, because he didn't want any unnecessary conversations. He wanted to be at the back to observe the lower beings before him carefully until he felt someone staring at him. Sharpening his senses, he noticed someone was sitting beside him. He was surprised but refused to show.

_"How and when did he get there without him being seen nor felt by ME...?!_" he exclaimed in his thoughts

He greeted and introduced himself the other as he stared onto the baby-blue eyes of the one before him. For some reason, he couldn't read him. There was nothing. All he could see was himself being reflected in those eyes. It was beautiful.

_"Kuroko Tetsuya, huh? Amusing."_ he mused

After that meeting he wanted to know the blunette more. At first he wanted that person to submit to him, to know what he's thinking. But he only fell deeper, he realized that he _wanted_ him.

The rare smiles that he showed when there's only the two of them, the times where his monotone voice turns into worry, the way he eats a few only to be force-fed by him; and the way he stares directly in your eyes when he talks. He grew to love him, to treasure him. But his beloved blunette was innocent, in fact, too innocent- to the extent that he was _very_ oblivious to the redhead's advances. So he decided to make his move.

After the end of classes, Akashi called Kuroko into his office via sticky note. He was busying himself with the paperwork to cover up for his anxiousness whether the blunette would show up or not. To his relief, a bundle of teal popped up on his door who was obviously nervous.

_"Cute."_ he thought

The blunette asked why he was called as Akashi prompted him to come closer. He wanted to see him, and that's what he said. The blunette's cheeks went a tad bit red and confusion was seen in his features. Akashi saw that Kuroko was going to ask once more so he made his way infront of the other. Seeing as his prey was now caught in his trap, he couldn't help but want to feel those flushed cheeks. It was the first time he saw Kuroko this embarrassed before, and Akashi knew he was the only one capable of doing so.

It annoyed him that the other wasn't saying anything despite giving _obvious_ clues, although he love's this side of him. That's when his restraint broke; he took the smaller one's lips and pressed it against his. It was a soft and gentle kiss. There was a faint smell of vanilla that made him want more; but he had to save it for another time. The most important thing is that he had conveyed his message.

The next day, Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuro were now officially_ lovers._

Arriving at his destination, the redhead scanned for his lover whom, he had no difficulty of finding whatsoever; which was weird. Even from afar, he could notice some lingering stares of people towards _his_ Kuroko and it irked him, some were even smirking that it wasn't even funny how he wanted..._ Ehem..._ Imagined gouging their eyes out. The blunette was on his back unable for Akashi to see the face he wanted to see the most. He called out to him only to feel the time stop, he couldn't see anything except the lithe figure turning to meet his eyes.

His hair was clipped neatly on the side that made his face more visible, he was wearing a red v-neck long sleeves underneath a gray designer jacket matching it with black slacks and a pair of designer shoes. From head to toe, the blunette looked stunning, gorgeous even. It made Akashi internally muse how lucky he was to have such an angel as his lover.

* * *

><p>The first part of the date was going in a restaurant Akashi reserved for lunch. Akashi promted Kuroko to ride a cab but Kuroko refused saying he wanted to stroll there with Akashi, since it's near. On the way, the blunette would be approached by people<em> 'asking for directions'<em>, Akashi would be the one to answer though; along with hidden words like "Get lost." or "He's mine." which of course, the blunette remained oblivious to.

The whole time a faint blush adorned Kuroko's cheeks that made Akashi's internal demon coo. Not only that Kuroko was absolutely adorable he was also assertive. When the smaller one noticed stares, he thought that he didn't want to repeat the same thing that happened last time so he hooked his arms around the taller one's. He shyly looked at Akashi, wanting to know if he felt uncomfortable, the redhead only responded with a smirk before kissing the flushed blunette's forehead.

_"Morons who can't keep their eyes to themselves."_ Akashi humphs triumphantly

* * *

><p>The date was enjoyable, at least better than the last one, Kuroko admits. There were no interruptions and the two had their privacy. They chatted happily as they ate their lunch, mentioning other people now and then. After finishing their meal they took a stroll to the park, hands still interlocked. Akashi kept staring at the blunette who was re-telling a certain event way back in high school. A few actually wanted to approach the two, but the atmosphere was to intense- like you could literally see sparkles and hearts floating around and everything and a certain redhead kept sending signals that could literally send you to hell.<p>

They ventured the zoo, bought matching items and even took a lot of pictures with almost everything. Kuroko had fun, and he hoped that his lover did too. The sun was already setting and Akashi made sure to walk the blunette back to his apartment. Kuroko initiated the goodbye kiss, Akashi smile to the kiss and responded positively that made Kuroko's legs go weak. They broke contact when they felt that they needed to breath. At that time, the blunette was now a blushing mess.

"Red suits you." Akashi commented out of the blue; a smirk plastered on his face.

The smaller one's blush deepens.

"Kise-kun does have a good sense of fashion..." Kuroko replies, close to a mumble only to realize-

"Ryouta?" Akashi asked, curiosity and a hint of jealousy evident

_Crap.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Remember me saying that this is a two-shot? I lied, or more like, let's await for the last chapter with the hot stuff. *Wriggles eyebrows*<br>Since I was late, again, on returning, Imma give you guys some smut (maybe) on the next chappie. ;w_**

_**Rate & Review?**_


	3. Chapter 3: Dress to Kill

_**AN: **Hello folks! So I finally had the guts to write this chapter, which is also the last. It's my first time writing something containing sexual thingies, so go easy on me.  
><em>

**_Warnings: _**_Lemon, there may be some grammatical errors and typos, OOCness maybe, and might be a little cliche for your liking, it can also give you diabetes- if you know what I mean. Hahaha... (￣▽￣)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, but seriously, KnB should have the Harem genre on it- /shot_

* * *

><p><strong>Dress to Kill<strong>

Kuroko Tetsuya, 19 years old of age, had never been extremely nervous as he is right now. His lover, stared at him with intensity that made his stomach churn.

The redhead knew that Kise Ryouta was his Tetsuya's childhood friend, he also knew that Ryouta had some romantic feelings for the blunette at some point; not to mention that he had always been like a hyperactive dog, and Akashi _hates_ dogs. Neither sides uttered a single word after Akashi's, it only made things go awkward. Kuroko knew that Akashi needed an explanation, they argued a few times before regarding the blonde's attachment to Kuroko, and now that the redhead knew that Kuroko was wearing another man's choice of clothes obviously did not amuse him. Akashi wasn't mad though; he could never be with his Tetsuya.

Kuroko didn't want to ruin the day, they had so much fun. It would be a huge bummer if they argued now. He bit his tongue before heaving a breath.

"Akashi-kun," he managed to say but was followed with a violent sneeze

Akashi did not say anything, instead, he took the blunette by the hand and led him to the streets. Before the the blunette could protest, he waved for a cab and gently ushered Kuroko inside. Kuroko did not know what his lover was thinking, but he'd be an idiot to anger him, so he just complied. He didn't know where they were going but he kept looking at the redhead as if he was apologizing, although the redhead's eyes were fixated outside the vehicle's window unabling for Kuroko to see what expression he's wearing.

Akashi asked for the driver to stop in front of a luxurious condominium. After paying the cab fare, he once again grabbed the blunette's hand and dragged him inside. The hold was not tight nor lose, but Kuroko just let himself be swept away.

_"Is he mad? Why isn't he saying anything?"_ Kuroko thought nervously that he didn't even notice when they arrived inside on what's probably Akashi's unit. It was huge and incredibly clean, but it was also quite empty, since basic furnitures were the only things there.

The redhead continued to drag Kuroko inside towards the living room, he stopped in front of his lounge chair just beside his sofa and sat there. He let go of the blunette's hand replacing it with his lean arms and enveloped the smaller one's waist. Kuroko sighed before running his slender fingers onto red locks. His nervousness dissipated seeing his lover being clingy, which was rare and utterly adorable.

"I asked Kise-kun to help me find clothes for our date."

"Why Ryouta...?" Akashi asked still hugging the other

"He's the only person I know who obviously has a good sense of fashion, aside from you. It'd be embarrassing, not to mention awkward if I asked for your help in _surprising_ you." he replies smoothly.

"You look cute enough with anything you wear," Akashi says as he turns his head upward to look at his lover.

The blunette blushes upon hearing Akashi's statement, he bit his lip knowing his lover was not convinced just yet.

"W-Well... Akashi-kun always looked c-cool and all that stuff, and I don't want to repeat something like our first... date..." Kuroko could no longer finish his sentence as he felt his face heat up from embarrassment, he felt so out of character right now.

"Basically you wanted to look cute for me?" he hums in amusement before chuckling. Kuroko nods as an answer unable to look at his lover, but as he did, he saw Akashi wearing a smug face. His usual pokerface broke as his eyes visibly widens

"Akashi-kun, that's not fair! Y-you forced me to say it-" he stutters, flushing a deeper red that almost paralleled his lovers locks.

Akashi removed his arms from the blunette's hips and stood up to kiss the smaller one's cheek. "You were too cute," he chuckles "Hey, Tetsuya... Stay for tonight." Akashi breaths sending shivers down his spine. It was not a request, he knew that; rather it was an order. With a pout, Kuroko gave a slow nod. The blunette's face was still flushed and it made the redhead want to tease him more. When the blunette was about to turn away, Akashi took no time to spin him around to face him again and pressed their bodies together. He inhaled the familiar scent of vanilla he had always found intoxicating about the blunette, and it made him wonder if all of him was like vanilla too.

The blunette was caught by surprise and tried to wriggle his way out of the hold, but his legs almost gave away when the redhead suckled the bridge of his neck. Akashi continued to attack the blunette's nape that made the smaller one elicit hushed whimpers and moans. Kuroko gasped when he felt a hand make its way inside his clothes, caressing his back in a sensual manner. Slowly, he felt his shirt being pushed upwards till it reached his neck, Akashi loosened his hold for a bit, and before Kuroko knew it, his shirt was tossed on the other side of the room. Akashi then grabbed Kuroko by the waist once again and slung him onto his shoulder.

"A-Akashi-kun what are you-?!" the blunette exclaims in surprise as he felt his body lifted up in the air. He wanted to slip away but he was afraid that he'd fall so he clutched the redhead's shirt before he felt himself being thrown on the queen sized bed.

The redhead hovered over his lover and Kuroko sworn he couldv'e seen Akashi's eyes glinting. Again he tried to call his lovers name but the redhead continued to lick and suck on the nape adding more hickeys on the pale skin aside from the ones he made earlier. The blunette tried pushing his lover off him, but it proved to be useless for his arms and limbs felt like jelly.

"Hah... Ah! Akashi-kun... Stop!" Kuroko pleaded as best he could. Thankfully the redhead stopped on his attacks to look at cerulean lidded eyes.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden...?" he asks in confusion, he knew that Akashi might be mad, or if possible, jealous. But he knows that Akashi would not do something irrational like forcing him or hurting him.

Akashi didn't answer, instead; he gently kissed Kuroko's forehead, moving to his eyes, to his cheeks, to his lips, then to his neck. "Don't let other guys let you wear clothes." he mumbles, but enough to hear "It feels like they're marking you... You are mine, Tetsuya."

Kuroko fought the blush invading his cheeks before looking away. "Maybe I should call Akashi-kun, Bakashi-kun from now on..." he sighs, who knew that his lover could be so possessive?

"Excuse me?" the redhead repeats

The redhead was caught off-guard when he felt two hands land themselves on his cheeks, the blunette gave a gentle smile before pecking the others lips. "I love you, Akashi-kun."

Akashi felt something inside him snap. Without warning, he crashed his lips onto the others slightly opened ones. He took no time to slide his tongue inside the blunette's, which evoked a moan. Akashi continued to fervently kiss his lover senseless, and soon, Kuroko found himself dancing with Akashi's tongue. It was intoxicating for the both them. Kuroko heard a moan and he wasn't sure from who, he found himself not caring as he looped his arms around the redheads neck pulling him down closer. The two then broke apart when they felt the need to breathe.

Panting, Akashi looked at the person beneath him with a pleading expression, Kuroko knew what his lover wanted. He had heard before that doing _it_ was painful, so he couldn't deny that he's scared. Nevertheless, he knew that Akashi was holding back for so long that it must have been hard for him. He softly looked at the heterochromic eyes he oh, so loved and breathed "It's okay... If it's Akashi-kun."

His redhead lover smiled. Not just any other smile, but it radiated pure happiness that the blunette's heart almost leaped out from his chest.

Akashi caressed his lover's chest, purposely avoiding his nipples. Kuroko moaned in distress wanting to feel more of Akashi's warm hands. The other heard Kuroko's plea and pinched a nipple ,while his head hovered to the other and flicked a tongue over it. Kuroko found his hand tugging red locks as he tried to contain his moans, and it made his redhead want to tease. Akashi continued to attack his chest, while his other hand rubbed on to the blunette's clothed erection. He slowly unzipped Kuroko's pants before removing every cloth he was wearing. Kuroko couldn't contain his voice and let out a long moan as he felt Akashi's hand rub his erect member. Akashi used his thumb and pressed the tip making Kuroko arc his back. Akashi wrapped his fingers around his erection and slowly pumped it as his other hand stopped pinching his nipples. His free hand moved to grab Kuroko's ass and found its way to his hole, teasingly brushing against it.

"Akashi-kun... Hnn... Stop teasing." the blunette pleads between pants and moans. Akashi smirked and without warning, a finger plunged inside the blunette evoking a shriek and a buck of hips. Kuroko wanted to glare at his lover but Akashi started to move his finger inside him. His moans grew louder as he felt Akashi pump his member faster along with the addition of another finger inside him, fingering him loose. Akashi added another finger and gave quite a hard thrust, brushing through a bundle of nerves that made the blunette shiver, Akashi continued to thrust on to his prostate and soon, ribbons of semen spurted on to Kuroko's chest and in his hand.

The blunette was indeed feeling very shameful at the moment, but for Akashi, Kuroko never looked so perfect. His eyes glazed and teary, his pale legs were spread open for him only. Akashi too, removed his clothings and Kuroko couldn't help but worship the perfect being in front of him, he gasped when he saw Akashi's proud member. They weren't that much different in physique but Akashi was much bigger _down there. _Once again, Akashi hovered over his lover and used his cum covered hand to lubricate his hard on. He didn't have any choice, he didn't have lube at the moment but he needed Kuroko, _badly_. He hooked Kuroko's legs on both of his shoulders and pressed his hard on in front of Kuroko's entrance. He looked desperate, Kuroko mused when their eyes locked. Akashi was disheveled in the most positive way, and Kuroko couldn't be more proud being the one who caused it. He looped his arms around the redhead and said "Please..." That word was all it took for Akashi to plunge deep inside his lover. Both moaning in bliss.

Akashi's pace was slow at first, but as he felt Kuroko relax, he sped up his pace turning Kuroko's moans into screams of pleasure. He shifted their positions for a bit before pulling out to the tip and slamming back inside Kuroko's now swollen hole. Kuroko gave out a lewd moan upon hitting his prostate hard. Akashi knew what his lover wanted so he continously slammed on to the smaller one's prostate, planting his knees into the sheets to give more power to his thrusts. Akashi held the other's legs high up to his shoulder and began slamming his hips harder and faster, feeling the need to release. Kuroko's arms found themselves around his lovers shoulders, unconsciously digging his nails on the sweaty expanse of skin. Both grew frantic as they felt themselves rutting in to each other in desprate movements.

"Ha...Ah! A-Akashi...kun! Cum..ming!"

"Hng... Me too..."

Kuroko began screaming Akashi's name as his hole clenched almost painfully on Akashi's twitching cock, Kuroko came for the second time. Akashi, soon came inside his lover filling his insides with his cum, some even spilling out. He didn't pull out yet, still wanting to feel the warmth of his insides.

Both were out of breath but they were contented. Akashi rested his forhead atop Kuroko's, he brushed the damp locks off his face and caressed his cheek with a thumb.

"I love you too, my Tetsuya..."

The two then shared a long, gentle kiss before Akashi pulled put of his lover and rolled beside him. He covered their bodies with the sheets and pressed their bodies together before going into the land of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

_Beep._

**_New Message!_**

_**From**: Akashicchi_

_**Sub**: No title_

_"Thank you for buying Tetsuya some clothes, Ryouta."_

* * *

><p>One might think it was a simple message of thanks, but for one Kise Ryouta, it was the sign of his nearing death.<p>

At least he was able to see the beautiful morning sun for the last time...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hahaha, finally got this story done.<strong>_

_**You guys are evil, making me write this... I seriously don't know how, but yeah, there you have it, my smut. **_

_**If ever you have some tips and stuff like that, just enlighten me. ; v ; I would truly appreciate it.**_


End file.
